Last Words
by Tonitrua Corde
Summary: The final letter from a hero to her sister.


I don't own anything of course. I wanted to do something along these lines after reading some other people's fictions, so I put it together pretty quickly. I know it doesn't have everything I wanted to say, but oh well, here it is. Yeah, it's from my character. I enjoyed her and the game immensely, haha! Enjoy!

* * *

><p>My dearest Rica,<p>

How long it has been since I've seen you and Endrin! Though I suppose he is not so little now. He must be over twenty years old, and a handsome heir to the Aeducan family, if his mother had any influence. I hope things are well with you. I have heard reports that the fighting has finally ended in a truce, if an uneasy one.

I wish I could tell you this is a happy message I send, but I'm afraid, Rica, it is not. What it is, is my confession, and my farewell. There are secrets that I am sworn to keep, but being a Warden comes at a cost. I do not regret it. We both know I would have met an early end had I never engaged in that folly with the Proving Grounds. In Dust Town, my death would have been empty and meaningless, likely driven by bitterness.

I am instead happily willing to pay the price. I have lived so much because of it, that any sadness would only be ingratitude. I escaped the fate that befalls so many of us Casteless. Despair? I was brushed by it several times, in the face of a numberless enemy and odds stacked against me so high I couldn't have seen the top. So much better than the despair that inflicted our mother, and many of our former caste. Anger. Yes, I've felt that too. But the kind of anger that is not wasted on self destruction. I felt anger when we found King Cailan's body. That anger helped fuel me, and was one more catalyst to the moment I slew the Archdemon.

Because of it, I have been to forests, and cities, seen hills and farmlands. I have known excitement and loyalty, and found love. Alistair has been my ever faithful partner and companion, even when our duties have separated us. I never knew such a feeling could exist until I met him. There was your love, of course, my dearest sister, but I cannot help but feel as if our mother's bitterness blunted even that. He has stayed with me, even after all we've been through, and after I encouraged him to marry Queen Anora, which I must admit I was personally very happy did not happen. I hated to see Alistair so depressed, but it had seemed the best way to garner peace and support for the kingdom he was heir to. Bless his kind heart, he quickly forgave me.

Perhaps having come so close to losing him is what prompted a decision I made. I'll admit, it can only be considered selfish, the consequences of which may be staggering, but I will not live long enough to know. If I am responsible for any terrible evil that befalls you or the world, then I can only apologize. My heart, it seems, has sometimes led me wrong.

Just as it did in Orzammar. I never explained to you why I chose Harrowmont over your husband. It was one of the hardest decisions I ever made, and there were many. I am glad you have been able to forgive me, sister, and that I did not ruin your life and your son's life. While I knew, and it pains me still to say, that it might send my family back to where you came from, it was my hope that a less violent minded man might be better able to steer our people in a positive direction. To save us from that stubborn hard heartedness that I thought would be our downfall. I see now it takes a fist as solid as the people as solid as the ground they stand on to keep things orderly.

I made the same mistake in my Arling. I wasn't hard enough with the people, and it caused unrest for some time. I admit to you, it is difficult, trying to make these huge decisions and manage events in people's lives. I am only a Dwarf, sister, I cannot be perfect. You know my beginnings, I have been trying not to be overwhelmed with the rapidity with which so much responsibility has been placed on my shoulders. I have made many mistakes, but it seems the world would still brand me a hero. All these titles, Rica. Slayer of the Archdemon, Arl of Amaranthine, and becoming a Paragon of my people no less! There are others, but I have no wish to boast. And all these still with this brand on my cheek.

It seems there is so much to say, yet I feel as if I have almost said enough. When it comes to Mother, I cannot truly say I have ever forgiven her. I hate that she's used my name as a boast, when all she used to do was put us down, tell us it was all useless, and give in to that mosswine. If she had tried to convince only herself, then maybe I could have. But to try to teach us to give up, and give in, is different.

Sten, Zevran, Leliana, Morrigan, even Alistair. All of them could have given in to the pressures they faced, and sometimes they did, but they still stood strong, and they chose to fight. For themselves or for others, out of duty or boredom, as may be that disgusting Oghren's case. And I have seen so many others, Rica, so many who fought and died during the Blight, and even after. Many for noble causes. If it hadn't been for the strong, and the devoted with me, I would have died as well, many times.

Yet, as I near my inevitable death, I feel my resentment has lessened greatly. I suppose it would not hurt if you were to tell her I said goodbye, but I ask you do not explain why. Alistair and I are going away together, and we will be gone a long time. That is what we are telling those outside of our closest circles, that is what you can tell her.

I will send you my old suit of armor and my swords. They served me well during the Blight, and I wish to bequeath them to my nephew. I know he will understand their significance. I am sending other gifts as well, and they should arrive within a month's time.

I know we have spent very little time together since I left to become a Grey Warden, but I hope you will continue to treasure me as your little sister, and not this grand person the world wants to stand in awe of. You have my ever abiding love, and gratitude for your every kindness and sacrifice. I hope you stand well rewarded. Alistair sends his love as well. Please, Rica, do not be saddened by this, and please forgive me my weaknesses. I have truly lived, and I will die happy. It has been my honor.

Now, my beloved and I will travel our last adventure together, and it will end in a peace I can't help but feel well deserved. We have spent most of our lives in battle, whether with blades or with words. Our best efforts have certainly borne fruit, and we have seen peace blossom. As any mortal's actions will, I know we have also sown troubling seeds. We take responsibility, but we are not able to be the ones to correct them. History marches on, as will the descendants of others. The world will spin on. Elves, and Humans, and Dwarva, will all continue on their roads. In time, we will be forgotten, and neither of us would have it any other way.

Your loving sister,

Shorty


End file.
